Today, a variety of networking technologies support network connectivity. In the past, users were generally exposed to a limited number of network connectivity choices. In most cases the choices involved wired LAN (e.g., Ethernet) and wired WAN (e.g., public switched telephone network dial-up/modem) connections. However, more recently wireless connectivity has become popular and are becoming pervasive. Wireless wide area network (WWAN) technologies, such as those embodying the GPRS, WCDMA, WiMAX (802.16), etc. protocols, enable computing devices to connect to remote computer networks via cellular data transmission networks. Wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, such as those incorporating the IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, HomeRF, ETSI Hiperlan/2, etc. standards enable users to access local area network resources via wireless access points/transceivers. Wireless personal area network (WPAN) technologies, such as those using Ultra Wideband (UWB) communications, and Bluetooth, represent yet another wireless technology incorporated within computers today. There are other technologies that fall in the realm of data control such as Zigbee and RFID. Network connectivity for a particular computing device may differ in other aspects. For instance, a device may experience different types of connectivity to two different networks through a same wireless technology. A first network supports connectivity through an infrastructure supported by fixed access points, while a second network provides ad-hoc connectivity such as through mesh networking.
Furthermore, many computers are now equipped with network interface hardware and software supporting connectivity to multiple ones of the above-mentioned wired/wireless network technologies. Depending upon configuration and proximity to wireless network transceivers and/or wired network outlets, a computing device is capable of using any of the multiple network interfaces/networks associated with one or more of the above-identified networking media technologies. Simultaneous availability/existence of wireless communication technologies and their associated wireless signal transmissions arise, for example, within an office environment that supports wired/wireless local area network, wired/wireless wide area network, and personal area network connectivity. The presence of multiple simultaneous networking technology options enhances flexibility with regard to how a computing device connects to networks and/or resources (including computer peripherals such as speakers, a keyboard, a mouse, etc.).
The abundance of network connectivity choices facilitates a vast new array of options to computer users for accessing network resources. In many cases, selecting a particular interface is best left to automated network interface selection processes preconfigured and applied by network connectivity management services executed within the computer system. For example, applications, when launched, establish any required network connection using a default network interface. In more advanced wireless network interface/network selection arrangements, a simple selection rule (e.g., choose the fastest available network) facilitates selecting between two or more available network connection technologies (e.g., 802.11a and 802.11b both of which are commonly known as Wi-Fi technologies). More particularly, network interface/network selection involving Wi-Fi technology is based upon an SSID (identity of a wireless network—facilitating determination of connectivity to particular resources such as the Internet) and maximum supported network connection speed. Under this relatively simple criterion, if two differing wireless technologies offer connectivity to a same network/resource, then the faster wireless technology is selected.
In a world where users expect/value/demand computing systems that support intuitive learning—as opposed to reading a manual—the automated selection mechanisms render network interface decision-making substantially transparent to users. Network selection transparency enables relatively inexperienced users to connect in what is, in most cases, the best way under current network availability circumstances. However, such automated network interface selection mechanisms are not suited for all users, and in such cases users of computing devices may choose to utilize non-automated network interface/network selection mechanisms such as connection/dialup manager services or the use of tools to manipulate the priorities associated with the network interfaces.